


Where are you?

by what-would-eleven-do (glass_curtain)



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Mattex, PWP, RPF, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glass_curtain/pseuds/what-would-eleven-do
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mobile phones are the curse of our time. People can be reached everywhere and exposed to the most inappropriate calls. Such fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where are you?

'Where are you?'

'And hello to you too' he smiles into his phone.

'Oh, sweetie, there are much more pressing matters we have to attend to, than social conventions'

'Really? Do tell.'

'You still haven't told me where you are'

Getting up from his seat, he is keeping an eye out for his mates.

'Still on the set'

'Hmmm, all proper dressed up then?'

'They do frown upon me walking around in anything less, dear.'

'Oh, only because they do not know any better.'

Laughing, he is trying to find a spot any less crowded and busy, than his currently occupied area. Sound and lights are being set up for the screen test, people walking, talking and being particularly chaotic all around him.

'So, what are you doing?'

'Hmmmm' comes the soft moan. 'Missing you.'

'Are you now?' he jokes.

'Very much right now.'

'Well, only a few more hours and I'll make it up to you.'

'I don't think I can wait this long.' another moan following her voice.

'Honey?'

'Hmmm, do you want to know what I am doing about it?'

Oh, no. He sure as hell did not want to know what she was doing. Not here on the set in front of everybody and the cameras.

'Please, I...' shaking his head, he didn't know how to finish the sentence without letting those around him know what was going on.

'I am in your bed.'

He swallows. Definitely one of those calls. Payback is a bitch!

'On your sheets... nothing to cover me.'

Do not look at anybody, he tells himself. Do not catch anybody's eye.

'Are you listening?'

'Yeah' he mumbles, hearing her chuckle in reply.

'Can you imagine what I am doing?' she asks.

Exhaling he tells her, he has a pretty good guess.

'Only a guess?' she mockingly replies. 'I guess I will have to be more obvious then'

Ok, he can either hang up now or... that's pretty much it. He can hang up and stop this.

'I am on your bed, naked and already so wet.'

Yeah, he is not hanging up. 'Ok.'

'Noo, it is not okay' she moans on the other side of the line.

He most definitely needs to find a more secluded spot. Turning, he checks for the nearest exit. Stupid smokers, lingering by the door.

'Do you want to know, where my hand is?'

He clears his throat; the noise he makes was intended to be a no. 

She is laughing again. 'Really, you do not want to know which breast I am stroking right now?'

Okay, maybe there is a window somewhere he can escape through. No window. Just look at the floor, pretend this is an important call. A serious call.

'I am squeezing it right now. My fingers are playing with my nipple. I am rolling it between my fingers, it's already so hard.'

Great! This is exactly what he is afraid of where this is might be headed for him too.

'But only my left breast. I need two hands on me. Two big hands to cup them.' another soft moan.

'I miss your tongue. Ohhh, the magic things you can do with your tongue... and your lips, they always find the right spot.'

He should just hang up right now. He should have hung up two minutes ago.

'Do you know where your mouth would be right now? You, naked on top of me... your big hands playing with my breasts, where would you kiss me right now?'

Hell yeah, like he is not imagining this vividly enough already. 'Please, I... there are other people here' he begs her.

'Noooo, it's just us. Just you and me, and your lips sucking on my breast... those sweet kisses... lower and lower...'

She is obviously not going to show him any mercy at all. Sitting back down, yes sitting is definitely the best solution right new, right next to hanging up that damn phone.

'I am so wet. I wish you were here... do you know how much I like it when you lick your way down to my pussy?'

He is making a noise. He cannot tell for sure what that noise was, but there was a sound. A sound no one should probably make in public.

She is chuckling again. 'Oh, yesss. Those little bites... and your tongue exploring me.'

One breath, two breaths. He can do this. Just think of....

'And then, when your cock finally fills me... it is so perfect... those long strokes... teasing until you are so deep inside of me...'

What is that noise? What the hell is she doing now? Is that... that bloody rabbit!

She is moaning in his ear again. A long throaty sound he knows so well.

'Ohhhh, I wish it was your cock all inside me. So wet... yes.'

He hears her every breath, every moan, every noise. If he closes his eyes right now, he sees her, there on his bed, breasts rising with every stroke. Her hips moving in rhythm.

'Ohhh, god! Yes... that's the spot... so deep... so hard...'

Her breaths are heavier now, the moans reduced to a low rumble in his ear. Oh, for fucks sake, think of anything else. Anything but those sounds she is making.

'Hmmm, yes... there... oh... ooooooohhhh, god.'

Fast, heavy breaths. She is whimpering and that sigh. His body is betraying him. There is no way he is not spotting a full on blush right now and... that thing in his pants...

'Hmmm... honey?' she finally asks, ragged breaths almost under control again.

'Yeah?' he manages to get out between gritted teeth.

'I still miss you.'

'I hate you.' 

She chuckles. 'No, you don't!'

'Matt? Background is almost ready! Up in five!' a crewmember yells at him from across the room.

'See you soon, sweetie.'

'You will and then you will pay for this.' he warns her.

He can hear her laughing, before she hangs up on him. 

Yeah, great. Up in five should not be a problem, parts of him were already up. Question is, could he get in a condition where his body would be safe to display in five minutes?

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews make me happy and a happy writer works faster!


End file.
